


Nothing Emotional, Only Logical (and Presumably Biological)

by janusrome



Series: Girls in the Mirror [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Genderbending, Mirror Universe, Pon Farr, Transporter Malfunction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror verse，鏡像世界AU，帝國星艦<em>ISS-Enterprise</em>在一次失敗的外交任務之後，艦長Jame Kirk因為離子風暴導致的傳送室意外失蹤。（字數：約10,000）</p>
<p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 21, 24, and 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> 贈千翠、LRS，以及所有願意看這個鏡像世界＋性轉AU的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 21 - sunset

 

「把我們傳送上去，Ms. Spock。光炮瞄準Halkan各個主要城市，等我們回船就把這個鳥星球炸爛。」

「遵命，艦長。」帝國星艦 _ISS企業號_ 大副Spock的平靜嗓音從通訊器裡傳出。然而，Spock的聲音不是很清楚，通話的背景雜音相當明顯。儘管目前通訊頻道依然暢通，但隨著離子風暴（ion storm）逐漸逼近，接下來任何透過電子訊號運作的機械恐怕都無法正常運作。

Kirk結束通訊。整段通話時間裡，她都一直目不轉睛盯著Halkan議會的領袖，Tharn，而那位頭髮花白——臉色也有點蒼白——的長者始終頑固地回瞪著她。

她猜想，或許剛才她不應該一氣之下說出那些話。那會讓她看起來像個情緒化、頭腦簡單又沒經驗的年輕艦長——好吧，她確實是年輕又沒經驗，但好歹她也當了一年的星艦艦長，執行任務的表現相當出色，而且至今仍穩坐艦長寶座，跌破許多人的眼鏡。儘管眾人公認她是靠著無人能及的好運才當上 _企業號_ 的艦長，但現在多數人已經察覺到這個二十幾歲的「小女生」是個不容小覷的對手，還有人預測她可能會成為帝國星艦史上最年輕的將軍。

另一方面，正是因為她的急速竄升，招來太多不必要的關注，以致於她必須非常小心自己的一舉一動，全心全力投入每一個任務，並且緊盯船員們有無任何不尋常的動靜——畢竟，沒什麼事情比看到一個貌似前途無量的超級新星猛然墜落並且一敗塗地，還能更能滿足人們幸災樂禍的本性了。幾乎每個人都懷著滿滿的惡意，期待她到底什麼時候會被屬下暗殺，或是在搞砸了重要任務之後星艦司令部下達刺殺她的命令。

很不幸的，依據目前的情況，她差不多把任務搞砸了。Kirk艦長上任以來漂亮執行任務的成績單上添了一筆失敗的紀錄。  
  
數天前， _ISS企業號_ 來到Halkan的母星，和這個宣稱有歷史以來只有記載著和平的種族進行協商談判，希望能夠獲准開採他們星球上豐富的二鋰礦藏。事實上，根據匯報的資料，在今天早上離船登陸之前，Kirk就已經認定協商可能破局，因為Halkan人的「道德和哲學」跟帝國的本質相差太遠。對於重視道德規範以及珍惜和平的Halkan人，見到自己星球的二鋰被使用在軍事和武器之上，恐怕不會對此欣喜若狂。

儘管如此，Halkan議會一開始 _並沒有_ 直接回絕Kirk的提議。他們只是溫言告訴她，是的，我們聽到妳帶來帝國的提案了，我們會召開會議，經由全體議會成員討論，再透過表決做出決議，畢竟，妳知道的，我們是崇尚和平並且擁有高道德標準的物種，我們不希望自己母星的資源被使用在毀滅性武器。

事情就是這樣，Tharn把自己以及其他的議會成員關在厚重的門後，開始進行為期 _一整天_ 的討論。

Kirk沒有天真到認為Halkan議會會欣然同意這個提案，但仍她抱持著一絲希望，談判或許有成功的可能性——畢竟，這就是派遣憲法級的太空船進行「外交任務」的原因之一：當一艘火力強大的太空船繞行在軌道並且將砲火對準星球的主要城市，沒有人會無視這個不容小覷的「談判籌碼」。

總而言之，Kirk和隨行的輪機長Scotty以及首席通訊官Uhura一起留在地表，等待議會經由冗長又沒效率的討論做出決議。隨著時間一點一滴流逝，她越來越覺得議會有可能在武力的威脅之下同意帝國的提案。

她准許Uhura自由行動。她的首席通訊官喜歡接觸異文化，並且希望藉由這個機會擴充通用翻譯機裡的Halkan語言辭彙，因此Kirk同意Uhura的請求。另外，她也照准Scotty「護送」Uhura的請求——儘管Kirk十分確定，Uhura _不需要_ Scotty的保護，但……好吧，她猜想讓那兩位她偏愛的軍官享受幾個小時的「上岸休假」不是壞事。況且，在他們無所事事等待的期間，一直看著她的輪機長和通訊官眉來眼去也不是辦法。

Kirk並沒有呆坐在那裡等待，畢竟她從來就不是一個可以好幾個小時坐在原地不動的人；不過，她也沒有走遠，以免那扇門突然打開，Tharn和其他議員走出來的時候找不到人。因此，她只在建築物的附近走走晃晃。

乍看之下，這個城市的確非常寧靜，加上綠蔭相當多，還算賞心悅目。有些色彩十分鮮艷的陌生植物看起來很有趣，可惜Sulu沒有跟下來，否則她的舵手搞不好會興高采烈開始採集植物樣本。

在閉門會議進行了大約兩個小時之後，Kirk接到企業號的通知，說有個離子風暴接近Halkan所在的星系，根據探測器的數據，這個離子風暴雖然是標準的規模，但藴涵的能量相當可觀，如果 _企業號_ 繼續留在當前的軌道，船體外部的結構——包括武器系統——可能會受到影響或甚至被破壞。Kirk要求Spock定時回報最新的動態，她知道在離子風暴的電磁能量干擾之下，光傳設備將無法正常運作，所以他們必須在風暴來臨之前離開Halkan地表，否則他們會和 _企業號_ 暫時失去通訊，被隔絕在星球的表面。

在太空裡——就算身處於某個星球的地表並且踩著堅實的土壤——聯絡不上自己的太空船，那是一件讓人非常沒有安全感的事。

Halkan議會讓年輕的艦長等了又等。Kirk坐在距離會議室只有一小段距離的小花園裡，望著逐漸下沉的太陽。落日的景象讓她回想起在愛荷華的往事。在太空裡，沒有所謂的「日出」和「日落」，因為那是在星球表面的定點觀察到的現象。Kirk喜歡太空航行，相當習慣太空船上的生活，船上的標準時間、環境控制系統、複製機食物，但偶爾看到開闊的天空、呼吸著非機器循環的空氣、看著地平線和落日，讓她享受了一段少有的平靜片刻。

在此期間Spock向她回報了三次。到了第三次，她的大副冷靜的聲音有點急促。Spock說，如果他們不儘快回船，恐怕在離子風暴遠離之前，都無法傳送回 _企業號_ 。

Kirk立刻聯絡Uhura和Scotty，而那兩人沒多久之後便回到這裡向艦長報到。正當Kirk認真考慮破門而入闖進會議室的可能性時，那扇門終於打開了。

Tharn代表議會，宣布他們不接受帝國的提案。

那讓Kirk _非常不高興_ 。她懷疑Tharn是故意讓她白白等了將近一天，等到離子風暴逼近， _企業號_ 無法立刻對星球展開報復性質的砲轟，才終於表明他們反對的立場。而這讓她，Jame Kirk，在外人眼裡看起來像個年幼無知、被耍得團團轉的笨蛋。

Kirk立刻掏出通訊器，通知 _企業號_ 把他們傳送上去。原本她的備用計畫是摧毀Halkan的主要城市，脅迫次要城市的首長出面進行談判——畢竟，逼使對方合作是最好的方案，耗費許多砲火和人力佔領星球，再派出額外的人員管理，這不是帝國樂見的情況——但現在，她真的很想把這個該死的星球炸得滿目瘡痍。如果Bones也在這裡，搞不好他會怒氣沖沖嘟噥著「高道德標準？屁啦！」這類的怨言。

 

* * *

 

在 _ISS企業號_ 上，艦長慍怒的聲音從揚聲器傳出，迴盪在艦橋上。

「遵命，艦長。」Spock面不改色回應。

很顯然的，登陸小組的外交任務進行得不怎麼順利。虛耗了將近一天依然無功而返，怪不得艦長會勃然大怒。

Spock檢查了科學站的探測器讀數，指示Sulu操控太空船，在光傳範圍之內盡可能遠離星球，減低離子風暴帶來的影響。在極為短暫的時間裡，Spock考慮讓Chekov下去傳送室操控，但最後她決定把領航員留在他的崗位，讓Chekov協助Sulu掌舵，畢竟這個離子風暴的動向是少見的難以預測。接著她離開艦橋，親自前往光傳室監督傳送的作業。

在短短數秒的高速電梯途中，Spock思考了帝國進行談判的「標準程序」。

「既然我方得不到，那就乾脆摧毀」這種兩敗俱傷的決策實在不合邏輯；然而，若考量到克林貢—卡達西聯盟（Klingon-Cardassian Alliance）取得資源的可能性，做出「既然我方得不到，敵方也得不到」的結論，反倒有其道理。

儘管，在她心底，她一直不贊同。

Spock壓下隱藏在體內某個角落蠢蠢欲動的焦躁不安。在行前的會議上，根據種種跡象，她以為Kirk艦長會竭力避免這種雙輸的情況——「我不相信雙輸。」她的艦長曾經多次信心滿滿說出那句話——但，根據剛才的通話，Kirk似乎已經做出了Spock認為是雙輸的決定。

等到Spock抵達傳送室，協助操控臺前的操作員鎖定船員的訊號時，她隱約推測出讓Kirk憤怒的原因了。因為離子風暴的緣故，傳送系統和太空船上其他的作業系統一樣，都變得不是很穩定。她忍不住猜想這可能是Halkan議會的陰謀，而這除了令她心底的焦慮增強之外，還多了一種無法形容的黑暗衝動，想要破壞、摧毀那個星球和那些狡猾的人。

她強壓稍微失去穩定的情緒，強迫自己專心，專注在面板上的數據，致力於把她的艦長、輪機長以及通訊官平安傳送上船。

直到傳送完成，緊盯著面板上數據的Spock才抬起眼——然後她看到傳送平臺上只有兩個人。

_ISS企業號_ 的艦長Jame Kirk沒有回到船上。

 

 


	2. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 24 - outside

 

艦長失蹤並未讓 _企業號_ 陷入權力真空——事實上，大副Spock _立刻_ 掌控全船，並且果斷下令執行「標準程序」，也就是對Halkan開火。只可惜，離子風暴對船體造成的影響超乎預期，連光炮都受到損傷，因此在輪機長Scott回報武器系統正常運作之前，他們只得暫緩執行命令。

Spock並未無宣布自己是 _企業號_ 的新任艦長，相反的，她以「代理艦長」自居。雖然船上依舊非常有秩序，沒有絲毫混亂的跡象，但謠言已經開始滋生了。有人說，Spock耐心等待了一年，終於找到機會除掉曾經害她在眾人面前出糗的Krik；但也有人說，這不只是私人恩怨，而是星艦司令部某個將軍下達的指令，至於原因到底是因為Kirk曾經得罪了誰、或是誰擔心她造成威脅所以想要趁早除掉她，這就不得而知了。

不管怎樣，幾乎所有的人都認為Jame Kirk犯了致命的錯誤——她 _不應該_ 信任那個半瓦肯人。

這下可好了，傳送室意外？失蹤？ _屍骨無存_ ？Bones忿忿不平想著，不管別人怎麼笑他跟不上時代，他就是不喜歡光傳，寧可（浪費時間）搭乘穿梭艇。

在傳送室到底發生了什麼事？整艘船上，就只有兩個人知道：代理艦長Spock，以及操作員Kyle。很遺憾的，Kyle目前正躺在醫務室，由於他的「失職」導致艦長失蹤，Spock以劇痛裝置（agonizer）對他「略施薄懲」，但因裝置使用不當導致Kyle的神經系統受損，以致於他被送到醫務室接受治療。

 _怎麼看都像是滅口。_ Bones陰沉地想道。掃描結束，他把醫療用三度儀隨手擱在桌上，瞪著不省人事的Kyle。他考慮用藥物把Kyle弄醒，逼問他傳送室意外的真相，然而……首席醫官發現自己並不是那麼想弄清楚那件事。一旦他問明白之後，他就得接受這個事實。

Jame那個白痴，他從來就搞不懂為什麼她會那麼相信Spock。他猜想，那大概是因為Jame _喜歡_ Spock的緣故。那個白痴，她每次都給自己找上一堆麻煩。

Bones相當喜歡那個有點莽撞的女孩，她是一個很棒的朋友。說真的，在這個狗咬狗的世界裡，像她這樣的朋友真是可遇不可求。他還記得在載滿招募成員的穿梭艇上第一次見到Jame的情形。當時，所有的人全都愣愣地瞪著踏上小艇的鼻青臉腫金髮美女——有些人就是愛看漂亮的臉孔帶著一點瘀血和傷痕，那些虐待狂——但Bones只瞄了她一眼，然後低下頭，從口袋裡摸出隨身酒瓶。像這樣年輕漂亮的女孩，除非是走投無路，通常是不會加入星艦的。他有點好奇到底是誰把她打得這麼慘，可能性最高的大概是有暴力傾向的男朋友或是丈夫，導致這個鄉下農場的女孩只好逃往外太空。他暗暗為那個女孩嘆了口氣，接著喝了一小口瓶中的威士忌，解除宿醉最好的方法就是再喝酒。然而，金髮女孩一屁股坐到他旁邊的空位。Bones轉頭，和她的視線對上——

「我可能會吐在妳的身上。」他 _好心_ 提醒對方，畢竟飛行（還有離開他熟悉的南方小鎮）讓他緊張，所以他從前一晚就開始灌酒。

女孩咧嘴笑了，但她的笑容很快就扭曲變成一個痛苦的齜牙咧嘴。Bones憐憫地望著她，這也難怪，她的臉傷得不輕，做出牽動臉部肌肉的表情會扯到傷口。他把手裡的隨身酒瓶遞給她，雖然這沒有療效，但至少會讓她暫時好過一點。

她沒有推辭，而是爽快接下酒瓶喝了一口，然後他們之間美妙的友情就此展開。

所謂「美妙的友情」，指的是每當Bones喝醉，Jame都會來到他的住處，確保她的朋友不會被自己的嘔吐物噎死。到了下一個學年，他們便成了室友，一直到他們離開學院在同一艘帝國星艦上服役為止。

Bones從來不曾過問也不曾批評她的私生活，喔見鬼，他又不是她的老爸，而且她也不是未成年人，既然Jame無視那些惡毒的流言蜚語，Bones當然也不會在意。

然而，醫生唯一在乎的，就是 _沒有人_ 可以傷害他的朋友。

「代理艦長」的通知從醫務室的內部通訊裝置傳出的時候，Bones正在將注射器填入滿滿的藥劑。資深軍官會議？在這個時間點？這可真是太好了，他可以當面和那個半瓦肯人對質。如果她給的答案不能讓他滿意，他就會把 _絕非合法_ 的藥劑注入Spock的脖子。

希望屆時Scotty有意接掌 _企業號_ 。

 

* * *

 

在怒氣沖沖的McCoy醫生大步踏進會議室的時候，裡面就只有Spock一人。預計出席的成員還包括第三指揮順位的輪機長Scott少校，以及領航員Chekov少尉，但他們一個還在輪機室、一個仍在艦橋，因此Spock必須單獨面對盛怒的首席醫官。

Spock提前來到會議室，她本以為安靜獨處可以讓自己較能夠控制不穩定的情緒，專注在當前的任務——但她發現自己竟然完全無法平靜下來。如同所有遵行Surak教誨的瓦肯人，她自幼開始接受壓抑情緒的訓練，學習清楚認知到自己的情緒以及壓抑情緒的方法，然而現在，她已經嘗試過所有她知道的技巧，但皆無法強化開始鬆動的自制。

她猜想，自己需要的應該是關在艙房裡面冥想，但那是現在的她無法辦到的事情。她握緊拳頭，低頭讀著資料板上的數據。

資料板。Spock回想起過去數個月之間，好幾次她在輪值結束之後，將內有星艦下達的命令或者其他須要艦長簽核的文件的資料板送到艦長的艙房。儘管她大可以讓文書官代勞，但她寧可親自把資料板送到艦長的手上。「避免機密資料外洩」，這是她對自己行為的解釋，而這是一個合乎邏輯的理由。

她的艦長總會隨手往旁邊一指，叫她不必拘束、找個地方坐下，然後拿起資料板開始閱讀。她總會坐進書桌前的另一張椅子，安靜端詳著Kirk聚精會神閱讀的模樣。

Kirk艦長毋庸置疑是個聰明人，Spock不確定人們經常認為她「無腦」到底是出自於人類的某個文化對於金髮女性的刻板印象，抑或那是Kirk希望別人低估她而刻意營造出來的形象。

近四個月來， _企業號_ 上沒有任何一件反叛的陰謀。除了新任的首席安全官Sulu非常徹底執行他的任務之外，就是Kirk讓她的下屬相信，對她效忠比背叛她還要更有利，願意為她效命的船員晉升的速度遠比想要她的命的船員還要快上許多。（更不用說，截至目前為止，還沒有人成功取走她的性命。）

她的艦長曾經不只一次問過Spock，為什麼她不想要取代經驗相較不足Kirk成為 _企業號_ 的艦長。Spock很清楚那不是自己想要的位置，她喜歡科學官的職位，不太希望和幾乎都是人類的星艦官僚系統有太多瓜葛。最後一次，她半開玩笑半真心告訴她的艦長，那是因為她不想要成為顯眼的標靶，當時Kirk微怔，然後哼笑一聲，從那之後她再也沒有問過Spock這個問題。

但現在她寧可Kirk繼續用那個煩人的問題打擾她。

Spock面無表情望著咆哮的McCoy。醫生無意義的情緒發洩令她的注意力更加渙散。以往她可以平心靜氣面對不理性的人類，但現在她發現自己好想要大聲吼回去。一個不知打哪來的念頭突然閃現：如果今天失蹤的人是她，在這艘船上會有其他的人替她擔心嗎？——Spock立刻甩開那個想法，並且竭力壓抑湧現的感傷情緒。設想一個假設的情境並且因此傷感是不合邏輯的。

「醫生，我跟你一樣，都想知道Kirk艦長發生了什麼事，也希望艦長能夠平安無事返回船上。」她打斷McCoy的怒吼。

McCoy瞇起眼，看起來更加惱怒。在他張口正要再度咆哮之際，會議室的門咻一聲開啟，Scott和Chekov站在門外。輪機長快步走進會議室，而年輕的Chekov看起來有點錯愕，但也儘快跟了進來。

Scott鍵入授權碼將會議室的門上鎖。這個舉動讓Chekov的眼裡透出一絲驚懼，而憤怒的McCoy也察覺到情況有異。Spock指示他們入座，等到在場四人全都坐定之後，她才開口問：「Mr. Scott，我們還有多少時間？」

「離子風暴的影響大約在一個小時之後就會減弱。」Scott回答：「至於武器系統，估計最多兩個小時之內就能恢復正常運作。」

「謝謝你，Mr. Scott。」 _感謝你破壞了武器系統，為我（和艦長）多爭取到了兩個小時。_

「天殺的，Spock，這到底是怎麼一回事？」McCoy大聲質問。

Spock迎上McCoy困惑但仍不失慍怒的目光。她發現自己好像有一點瞭解為什麼艦長喜歡惹醫生生氣了。「醫生，如同我剛才所說的，我和你一樣都希望艦長平安無事回來。我相信傳送室意外的肇因是離子風暴的電磁干擾，導致艦長沒能依照既定傳送回來。我不知道此刻艦長身在何處，可能仍在Halkan的地表，也可能傳送到另外一個空間，或更甚者，並未物質化在任何一個空間。但我相信，艦長依然在外面的某處，而我有意圖將她平安帶回船上。」

McCoy目瞪口呆望著Spock，隔了半晌，才闔上幾乎掉下來的下巴。

「我同意Ms. Spock的假設。」Scott開口：「我們必須等到離子風暴遠離之後才有辦法掃描星球，確認艦長是否還在地表。如果她還在——那是最樂觀的——我們可以直接把她傳送回來，當然，我們必須先確定傳送室能夠正常運作；如果她不在地表，好吧，我們必須檢查傳送室的數據，計算她 _可能_ 在哪裡，然後把她找回來。」

「Mr. Chekov，」Spock轉頭望向年輕的領航員，「我需要你協助Mr. Scott檢查讀數和計算的驗證。」

「是的，中校。」Chekov立刻回答，挺直上身，試圖讓自己看起來更有信心。

Spock向他頷首，然後望著McCoy，說：「醫生，私下講一句話？」

McCoy半信半疑點頭，一面嘟噥著「該死，我是醫生，不是工程師」，一面跟在Spock的後面走出會議室，看著她鍵入授權碼將Scott和Chekov鎖在室內。

他們走進高速電梯，然後Spock按下停止鍵。

「醫生，我希望你能夠保密。」她頓了一下，望著McCoy，繼續道：「我必須讓船員們相信艦長失蹤是我造成的，讓這看起來像是精心策劃的暗殺行動，否則 _企業號_ 可能會陷入混亂，而我們會失去把艦長找回來的機會。」

McCoy沉默片刻，然後問：「妳為什麼告訴我這些？」

「因為你是艦長的朋友。你關心她。」 _她也很關心你，經常在我面前提到你的事。_

McCoy又沉默了片刻，最後他點了點頭。Spock重新啟動高速電梯，將他們帶到醫務室位在的G甲板。

電梯門打開時，McCoy朝她點頭。他正要踏出電梯，但突然止住腳步，緊盯著Spock。「Spock，妳的臉色看起來不是很好，妳應該跟我去醫務室，讓我檢查一下。」

「我不——」

「這是醫生的命令。」

 

 


	3. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 27 - letters

 

她的艦長曾經說過，首席醫官才是這艘船上最不能違抗的人。儘管當時那是半開玩笑的戲言，但Spock看得出來，Krik是真的……很尊敬McCoy，而這種情感在帝國星艦的成員之中幾乎不存在。人與人之間最常見的是露骨的敵意，其次則是虛情假意的奉承。

Spock坐在醫療床上，不怎麼有耐心地等待McCoy完成他堅持的檢查。醫療用三度儀的熟悉嗡鳴聲此時令她感到異常焦躁。她的情緒一直浮在表層，很難壓抑，而她找不出能夠解釋這個現象的原因。

掃描結束之後，McCoy瞪著三度儀，貌似有點不情願地宣布：「好吧，Spock，基本上妳沒什麼問題，不過妳體內的腎上腺素和腦內啡的濃度偏高。由於我接觸過的瓦肯人不算多，所以我也說不準這到底是正常的數值還是反常的現象。妳有感覺到任何的不適嗎？」

「我沒有察覺到身體的機能受到干擾。」Spock回答。

McCoy哼了一聲，給了她一個大大的白眼。「也許這只是目前情境的壓力對妳身體造成的影響。我會諮詢M’Benga醫生，他才是這艘船上的瓦肯生理專家。」  
  
「請問我可以離開了嗎，醫生？」

McCoy嘟噥了一聲，Spock決定把那個含糊不清的單音當作同意。

Spock離開醫務室，直接前往艦橋。Sulu不在崗位上，而Chekov也還沒回來，此刻掌管艦橋的是他們的首席通訊官。Uhura對她點頭示意，Spock回以頷首——但她對通訊官眼裡明顯的詢問視若無睹。她藉故把科學站前的年輕少尉支開，由於離子風暴逐漸遠離，船上的探測器已經能夠不受干擾從行星表面讀取資料，她開始掃描Halkan地表有無人類的生命訊號。

答案是否定的。Kirk不在Halkan。

Spock立刻通知Scott這個發現。由於他們一開始就已經排除Kirk被困在形態緩衝器（pattern buffer）的可能性，因此Scott和她都傾向認為他們的艦長可能被困在子空間。Scott說，他和Chekov會直接前往傳送室，開始進行操控臺的設定。Spock表示她會在傳送室和他們碰頭，然後她把艦橋再度交給Uhura，接著走進高速電梯。

生命體若停留在物質光束的狀態太久，分子的形態便會開始衰退，最終失去訊號。如果他們的艦長真的被困在子空間，他們必須在訊號減弱到百分之五十以下之前完成傳送的程序，否則她將無法被重新物質化。

Kirk已經失蹤超過一個小時了……直到現在Spock才開始思考她的艦長回不來的可能性。如果她想要，她絕對可以計算Kirk平安回來的機率，但她發現自己的思緒往奇怪的地方飄去……

有一次，他們前去鎮壓織女星系一個殖民地的叛亂。那次行動讓他們失去了十七名船員，最終Kirk下令處決了五千名叛軍。帝國星艦保留了許多略嫌過時的傳統，其中包括若是碰上船員殉職，指揮官不但要錄製一段慰問的視訊，還得寫一份紙本的慰問信（同遺物一起送達家屬的手上）。當時，Spock在Kirk的艙房，由於其中幾名船員和她比較熟悉，所以她提供一些關於內容的意見給艦長參考。

如果Kirk就這麼消失了，這次是否輪到Spock要寫信給她的親屬？——Spock突然發現她對Kirk的家人一無所知。

高速電梯開始減速，Spock屏除那些紛雜的思緒。事實上，McCoy的檢查結果讓她相當憂慮。如果她體內激素變化的導因是她猜想的那一個，情況……將會對她非常不利。雖然比預期的時間點還要提早了幾年，但考量到她混血的體質，這不是沒有可能的。

為什麼偏偏在這個時候？偏偏在她無比需要理性和邏輯的時候？Spock交扣在身後的雙手緊緊握住。

高速電梯的門咻一聲打開。她看到Sulu擋在門口，手裡拿著光炮指著她。

 

* * *

 

Kirk站在傳送平臺上。她有點驚訝看到Bones三步併作兩步跑來，拿起三度儀開始掃描她。她不記得在傳送之前曾經要求醫療協助。「這是怎麼回事？」Kirk質問。

「傳送延遲。」

Kirk抬眼望去，看到Scotty坐在傳送室操控臺面板的前方，而在他旁邊的是Chekov。不尋常的組合。

「延遲多久？」

「將近三個小時。」Bones回答。

這下子她開始擔心了。「 _企業號_ 現在的艦長是誰？」

「還是妳，Jame。」

她失蹤了三個小時但指揮權仍在她的手上？Kirk覺得 _不太對勁_ 。「Spock在哪裡？艦橋上嗎？離子風暴有沒有造成重大的損傷？星艦的命令執行了嗎？」

Bones沒有回答她丟出的一連串問題，而是說：「Jame，妳需要去醫務室一趟，我必須做仔細的檢查——」

Kirk立刻打斷他：「Bones，現在不是時候，我得先去艦橋瞭解情況。我他媽的消失了三個小時。」

「就是因為妳他媽的消失了三個小時所以妳得去一趟醫務室！」Bones朝她大吼。

眼見Bones隨時都有可能拿出裝有鎮定劑的注射器把她弄昏然後拖進醫務室，Kirk連忙改變策略：「拜託，Bones，我保證晚一點一定會去醫務室，但現在我有更重要的事情要先處理。」

Bones瞪著她好半晌，最後嘆了口氣，往後退了一步。「好吧。但如果我等不到妳，我 _絕對_ 會去艦橋把妳架走。」

「瞭解。」她對Bones微笑，但Bones只是氣呼呼哼了一聲。

「Scotty！」Kirk朝Scotty招手，「陪我去艦橋。」

在前往艦橋的途中，根據Scotty的簡報，Kirk粗略得知過去三個小時之內發生了什麼事。她不是很在乎Scotty眉飛色舞解釋把她找回來的過程牽扯到哪些複雜的技術和理論，她關心的是Halkan依然平安無事——星艦司令部聽到這消息恐怕不會太高興，畢竟這會被視為帝國「軟弱」的象徵。

在途中他們碰到的船員對Kirk行舉手禮的時候，他們臉上的表情都有點怪異。Kirk猜想那是因為他們沒料到她會活著回來。她想知道為什麼Spock沒有取代她的位置，這在帝國艦隊可是極為反常的事。

Spock不在艦橋上，Sulu也不在。Uhura對她點頭微笑，然而她臉上沒有一絲的驚訝，Kirk猜測那代表她是少數知情的人之一。

儘管Kirk相當好奇她的大副和舵手到哪裡去了，但任務依舊是最優先的。Kirk請Uhura打開對Halkan的通訊頻道，發佈最後通牒。很遺憾的，Tharn依舊以頑強的態度拒絕合作，所以Kirk只好下令代替Sulu坐在掌舵位置的Scotty朝Halkan的首要城市開火。這個星球根本沒有足以和帝國武力抗衡的軍事防衛設施，這些人形同做出了自殺的決定——老實說，這相當愚蠢。如果情況允許，她也不希望把這個星球炸爛，豐富的二鋰礦藏就這麼毀了實在很可惜。

接下來，她和Halkan第二大城市的議會交涉，期限定在十二小時之後，如果他們拒絕合作，這次不是一個城市被毀而已，而是整個星球都會毀滅。說完，她毫不猶豫切斷通訊。

利用這個空檔，Kirk離開艦橋前往醫務室。她意外在那裡發現躺在醫療床上不省人事的舵手。

「Bones，是誰把Sulu打昏了？」她好奇問道。

「Spock。」

「哦？」Kirk哼了一聲，猜想Sulu的動機恐怕是他以為除掉Spock，他就可以接掌 _企業號_ 。「那Spock呢？」

「自我隔離，在她的艙房。」Bones回答。見到Kirk瞇起眼，Bones立刻又說：「她沒事。Scotty說她不容分說就給了Sulu一個神經衝擊，緊接著Spock和Sulu一起來到醫務室，M’Benga給了 _她_ 鎮定劑，然後她又回到傳送室和Scotty一起工作。我接到他們要開始嘗試把妳傳送回來的通知，前去傳送室的時候，她都還在那裡。」

Kirk開始回想，她沒有印象在傳送室見到Spock。有可能Spock本來也在，但在她和Bones爭論的時候便先行離開了。為什麼？根據Scotty的描述，Kirk認為Spock應該會樂見她回來才對，但為何她一回到船上Spock就躲了起來？

「她為什麼要自我隔離？」Kirk沉聲問。

「健康的因素。抱歉，病人隱私，我不能多說。」

她懷疑地瞪著Bones。不可能是傳染病，否則Spock會在負壓隔離房而不是她自己的艙房。再者，她不相信Bones會讓任何病患離開 _他的_ 醫務室。

她有點無聊等待Bones完成他「徹底的檢查」。最後Bones宣布她的身體沒有異狀，說她可以離開了。Kirk離開醫務室之後，直接前往Spock的艙房。

艙房的門是鎖住的。Krik稍微猶豫了一下，然後鍵入授權碼打開門，踏入房內。

艙房裡相當昏暗，光線來源是放在地板以及書桌上的數根蠟燭。Spock盤腿坐在房間中央的墊子上，雙眼闔上，看起來正在冥想。

Kirk知道瓦肯人會冥想——Spock也曾經跟她提過——只是她從來沒有見過進行冥想的瓦肯人。她看到地板上擺著一支注射器，在Spock伸手可及的範圍之內。

想必她的動作驚動了Spock。Spock睜開眼，動作非常緩慢，抬起頭看了Kirk一眼。

「艦長。」她輕聲說。

Kirk等了一會，沒聽到Spock質問她為何不請自入。看來她的大副真的有點不對勁。

「這是怎麼回事？妳為什麼躲在艙房？妳生病了嗎？如果是，我不相信Bones會讓妳離開他的視線。」

「我……」

Spock非常不太對勁。她看起來不像生病，但Kirk從來沒聽過Spock沒能完整說出一句話。

「艦長，請妳離開。」Spock說。她的聲音依然很輕，她低著頭，避開Kirk的視線。

看到Spock這副模樣，Kirk覺得有點生氣。她跟著盤腿坐到地上，在Spock的正對面。「提醒妳一聲，我 _是_ 艦長。我不喜歡這艘船上面有什麼發生在我的眼皮底下而我不知道的事。我聽說傳送室的意外了，非常感謝妳，真的，但這不代表妳可以拒絕告訴我發生了什麼事，以及 _要求_ 我離開妳的艙房。」

Spock依舊低著頭。過了一會，她緩緩開口，告訴Kirk她之所以必須自我隔離的原因。

兩人沉默了好一陣子，Kirk思考剛才聽到的內容。「所以，妳採取的解決方案是藥物和冥想？」

「M’Benga醫生證實這種藥物治療在瓦肯女性的身上有成功的案例。」Spock回答。

Kirk忍不住輕哼了一聲。「妳……呃，考慮過別的選項嗎？」

「我不認為那是合適的。」

Kirk看著她的大副垂著頭的模樣。她閃過一個念頭，但她想那大概會被歸類為佔便宜。她討厭別人佔她便宜，所以她也不應該趁機佔Spock便宜。

「好吧，那我就離開了，讓妳繼續冥想。」說著，她站起身。

Spock倏忽抬起頭，望向她，她清楚看到那雙漆黑的眼睛在燭光映照之下閃現的渴望和壓抑。（不該佔便宜？管他去死。）

「——或者，」Kirk伸出手，碰了一下Spock整齊的頭髮，指尖滑向她的耳尖，滿意地看到Spock立刻闔上眼，「妳希望我留下？」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 總之，我也寫了老梗中的老梗pon farr fic了，這篇最初的設定只有傳送室意外和pon farr這兩項，而關於瓦肯女性的pon farr，主要參考的是ENT #225 "Bounty"。
> 
> 另，其實Sulu只是想要攔住Spock，質問他們偷偷摸摸在搞什麼鬼（畢竟他是首席安全官），但情緒不穩定的Spock直接給了他神經衝擊……


End file.
